


the day after tomorrow

by charlie_lq



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlie_lq/pseuds/charlie_lq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отключив плеер, Чонин рассказывает Кенсу о такой пакости, как «температурное дно».<br/>Он говорит:<br/>- Мы загнемся тут. Через Нью-Йорк пройдет какой-то суперциклон, который нужно переждать. Всего-то несколько деньков. – он смеется. - Но нас, черт возьми, не найдут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the day after tomorrow

Есть вещи, о которых никогда не говорят вслух, но почти всегда проматывают мысленно сотни раз, не в силах выкинуть из головы или же забыть. Есть то, что лучше никогда не знать, знание приносит лишь боль и разочарование. Звуки всегда складываются в слова, а слова – это почти универсальное оружие массового поражения. Набор букв, не более – каждый второй на планете в минуту произносит не меньше десятка слов, вываливая на слушателя поток бессмысленной информации. 

Кенсу выдыхает облачко пара, и прижимается к Чонину, отчаянно жалея, что не может собрать губами иней с его ресниц. Порой ему хочется разучиться говорить, ведь, «Хэй, как насчет отправиться в Нью-Йорк?» - произносит именно он, а Чонин не силах сопротивляться. Ему невыносимо холодно, но он не подает виду, продолжая шепотом рассказывать бессмыслицы, сказки, прочитанные еще в детстве.

Они все – тишина-фобы.

Больше всего на свете. Кенсу боится замолчать. Замолчать навеки. Перестать чувствовать усталую улыбку Чонина, очерчивать ниточки вен, которые едва видно на смуглой коже. Пока у Кенсу есть Кай, который никогда не любил холод, и терпеть не мог сказку о Снежной Королеве, он хочет просыпаться каждый день, пусть даже не в силах подняться на ноги из-за накатывающей слабости, чтобы только увидеть теплоту в карих глазах.

Кай ворочается и, щурясь, приоткрывает один глаз. Слова не нужны – Кенсу и так понимает немой вопрос, зависающий в воздухе. Он улыбается, и кивает.

«Все хорошо».

Они сейчас в нескольких тысячах метров от своего отеля, где Кенсу оставил телефон – верно, там натикало не меньше сотни сообщений от Чанёля. Они сейчас в паре километров от «Loews Yorkville Suites», в подвале Галереи Адельсона, и сидят, прислонившись к стене небольшого помещения, где в огне сворачиваются картины американских художников-импрессионистов.  
Кенсу точно знает, что на улице наступила ночь – температура понизилась еще на несколько градусов. Невозможно объяснить как, но он это чувствует, и вытягивает ноги, шипя сквозь зубы. Онемели.  
Пламя чадит, теплее не становится от того, что история погибает в огне. Разве что отблески пламени заставляют вязкий страх отступать за грань теней, и дают маленький шанс на то, что все будет хорошо.

Хорошо.

Это не то слово, которое Кенсу хотел бы услышать. Оно не «то», просто потому, что «хорошо» уже не будет, только «сносно» и «жить можно». Лишь глядя на Чонина, он может себе позволить откинуть свой устоявшийся пессимизм и попытаться поверить в чудо.

\- Все будет хорошо, - говорит он самому себе, разглядывая серые стены. У противоположной как раз ютится администратор Галереи, а вместе с ней еще несколько штатных сотрудников. Они жмутся к друг другу и молчат. Не отрывая глаз от них с Чонином. Кенсу не нравится этот взгляд, а еще – у него ужасный английский, поэтому он ни черта не понимает в той тарабарщине, что произносит женщина-администратор. 

\- Эй, ты, - произносит Шелдон, у него красный мундир, и он подрабатывает швейцаром через дорогу. 

Кенсу не обращает внимания. Он закрывает глаза и притворяется спящим. 

Учиться в Университете Искусств Чхуге было его мечтой, которая воплотилась в реальность, подарив бонусом шумную группу и сумасшедший дом в виде корпуса общежития, в котором предстояло жить Кенсу. 

В конце концов Кенсу всегда интересовался живописью, и когда он решил связать с этим свою жизнь – никто ничего не сказал. В его семье всегда уважали чужой выбор.

\- Тебе здесь понравится, - говорит Чунмен, и показывает ему его комнату. – Ты будешь жить с Каем. – Чунмен подмигивает. – Мне пора, располагайся!

"Это и есть тот самый Кай?" Спрашивает себя Кенсу, когда во втором часу ночи в комнату вваливается какой-то парень, и полушепотом ругаясь, стягивает с себя обувь.  
Кенсу с любопытством наблюдает за тенью, и удивленно смотрит на «Кая», когда тот включает свет. 

Очень высокий. Рыжий. И в розовой пайте.

Кенсу не совсем понимает, что происходит, когда парень подходит к нему, и закрывает ему рот, - кажется, у Кенсу челюсть «отпала» в прямом смысле слова. 

\- Ты новенький? – хихикает «Кай» глубоким голосом. Глубже Марианской впадины, черт возьми. – А где Бэкхённи? – он как-то недоуменно оглядывается, и звонко хлопает себя по лбу.  
Кенсу чувствует слабый шлейф чего-то сладковато-дурманящего, и с запозданием понимает, что его сосед пьян.

Он качает головой. Какой Бэкхённи, в конце концов? Кенсу здесь первый день. И видел лишь хмурого Сехуна и Чунмена – как без него. 

\- Кай? – решается он, недоуменно наблюдая за тем, как обладатель розовой пайты кружится по комнате, а потом падает с размаху на соседнюю кровать.

\- Что? 

\- Ты – Кай? – щеки Кенсу алеют.

\- Н-нет, я – Чанёль. – Чанёль улыбается, и кажется понимает, что случилось.

\- Черт, - он со стоном поднимается. – Я снова перепутал эти дурацкие корпусы. – Жалуется он. – Я живу в соседнем, и тоже в 231 комнате. А Чонина я не видел. 

Попрощавшись, Чанёль уходит, едва не врезавшись в коробки, которые Кенсу еще не распаковал.

На утро Кенсу встречает настоящего Чонина спящим на парте в аудитории, где должна была проходить первая пара. 

Чонин очень мягкий и красивый, а еще – он почти всегда спит.

Так сказал Чунмен. Но это не так уж важно.

Когда Кай просыпается, Кенсу отодвигается и отводит глаза. Он не спал, и теперь готов поспорить что круги у него под глазами – в точности как у Тао. 

\- Как спалось? – хрипло спрашивает Чонин, с благодарностью принимая бутылочку с минеральной водой от Кенсу. 

Тот улыбается и говорит:

\- Хорошо.

Обмен словами, разговор – всего лишь завеса, предлог для чего-то более тонкого, зыбкого. Не всегда вместе с молчанием разговор стихает, ужаснее всего, когда не о чем говорить. Кенсу молчит. Он снова поджимает под себя ноги, и рассматривает пыльную крошку, пепел, обломки рам, которыми усыпан пол.

Кай хрипло смеется. Он говорит сущие глупости, заполняя тишину мелодичными переливами своего голоса. В руках у него плейер – почти разряжен, - осталось несколько полосок, поэтому Кай просто теребит его и снова кладет в карман. 

В его руках оказывается сигарета и он, даже не удосужившись встать в полный рост, слегка наклоняется, и поддается вперед. Комната тесная, и до импровизированного костра можно с легкостью дотянуться.

Он прикуривает, и цепляет кусочек рамы с квадратиком потемневшей бумаги.

\- Мэрри Массат, - читает вполголоса. Стряхивает пепел. И снова смеется. Истерически. – Ее картины стоят миллионы. А мы сжигаем по несколько за раз. 

Затихая, он не докуривает сигарету, оставляя «на потом».

«Я без никотина умру быстрее, чем от холода», пожимает плечами он, вовсе не смеясь над собственными словами. С этим утверждением можно поспорить. 

Благодаря все тому же плейеру, они «ловят» один из нью-йоркских каналов – напополам с шипением, там вещает чей-то уверенный голос, но Кенсу ничего не может понять. Отключив плейер, Чонин рассказывает Кенсу о такой пакости, как «температурное дно». 

Он говорит:

\- Мы загнемся тут. Через Нью-Йорк пройдет какой-то суперциклон, который нужно переждать. Всего-то несколько деньков. – он смеется. - Но нас, черт возьми, не найдут. 

Пойти на выходных в парк аттракционов – не самая лучшая идея. Кенсу не задумывается об этом до тех самых пор, пока не оказывается на горках, а потом истошно вопит во время спуска. Волосы треплет ветер, выбивает воздух из легких и заставляет количество адреналина в крови зашкаливать.

Кай держит в руках белый платок, которым стирает со лба Кенсу пот после. Он улыбается почти виновато и помогает Кенсу встать. Подает воду, и смотрит, как повизгивая на батутах прыгает девочка с бежевыми бантами. Кенсу благодарно кивает, и поласкает рот. Вода прохладная, и До еще долго не может выкинуть из головы то, как они шли пешком до самого общежития, потому, что денег не осталось, а остальная компания, давно испарилась не пойми куда.

\- Интересно, - шепчет Кай, - а «Мона Лизу» тоже вот так сожгли? Выдрали из рамы, или кинули в огонь вместе с ней? У этой Мона Лизы на картине нет бровей, – продолжает он. 

\- Потому что те были последней деталью, которую добавил художник. Он клал сырую краску поверх сухой. В семнадцатом веке реставратор спутал растворитель и стер их навсегда. – Продолжает за Кая Кенсу, когда тот затихает. Он потирает виски, а потом тянется и забирает у Кая окурок. Кенсу не курит, но исключения бывают почти всегда. 

Сигареты ужасны – когда они выходили из гостиницы, Каю пришлось забежать в бар, и купить первые попавшиеся. Кенсу заходится кашлем, и Чонин неуклюже хлопает его по спине. И хмурится.

Кай говорит:

\- Так нельзя. 

Еще утром они были простыми студентами-выпускниками Университета Искусств Чхуге, которым предстояло за неделю обойти все галереи и музеи Нью-Йорка. С фотоаппаратом Canon, и с одинаковыми шарфами, заказанными на eBay Ченёлем. У Кенсу – черный, а у Кая – бежевый, даже кремовый. Сейчас шарф Кенсу валяется наверху, и уже покрыт коркой льда наверняка. Скорее всего, его уже занесло снегом вместе с наушниками Monster Beats by Dr. Dre. белого цвета – тоже, Кая. 

И еще:

\- Не будь размазней.

Кенсу не понимает смысла в этих словах, пока не видит, что совсем жиденькое пламя блестит и переливается совершенно искаженно. Он прикасается к лицу пальцами, и недоуменно хлопает глазами, заставляя застывшую влагу сорваться с ресниц и очертить влажную дорожку на щеке. Совсем как тогда, Кай вытирает его лицо рукавом своего пальто, а потом помогает встать, и придерживает Кенсу, пока они пересекают комнату. Чонин крепко сжимает его плечо, а ему остается лишь опустив голову смотреть на его конверсы Chuck Taylor All Star темно-зеленого цвета, со шнурками светлее на пару тонов.

Они подсаживаются к Джил, администратору, и Кай снова пристраивает голову на плече у Кенсу. Он свободно владеет английским, и переговаривается с Шелдоном, пытающимся согреть ледяные руки теплым дыханием. 

\- Надо держать вместе. Поддерживать огонь всеми доступными способами. – Чонин сжимает руку Кенсу в своей. – По радио передавали, что скоро Нью-Йорк окажется в самом центре холодного циклона. И тогда, чтобы выжить – нужно тепло. Чертовски много картин художников-импрессионистов, деревянные рамы, да что угодно, чтобы поддерживать огонь. 

Он объясняет, что такое холодный циклон и чем он опасен. Он мягко гладит большим пальцем внутреннюю сторону ладони Кенсу, и сам не понимает, как погружается в дрему. 

Кай болеет слишком редко, чтобы это вошло в привычку. Обычно, он простужается перед началом каникул, и как минимум пару дней не в состоянии подняться с постели. Обычно, он все еще в университете – у него каждый вечер занят, в ежедневнике неоново-розовым значится «Сехун».

Когда он заболевает в очередной раз, Сехуна рядом нет. Тем более, почти всегда Кай болеет один. Лежит на кровати, временами поднимается и, кутаясь в одеяло, бредет к столу. Пьет жаропонижающее и спит. Почти всегда он скидывает одеяло на пол, чтобы проснуться под утро продрогшим. 

Но не в этот раз.

Когда Кай возвращается в общежитие – у него уже жар. Высокая температура. Он улыбается Сехуну и поднимается на свой этаж – у него ноги-свинец.

Когда Кай распахивает дверь в квартиру и, не размениваясь на мелочи, падает на кровать, он понимает, что снова заболел. До каникул два дня, а у него чертов жар. 

Они впервые выбираются за пределы Южной Кореи. Весь мир накрыл какой-то там кризис, Кенсу вместе с Каем отправляются в Нью-Йорк – у них каникулы, а после – последний курс. Они оба слишком взволнованны, ребячливы. У Чанёля улыбка слишком широкая, и он то и дело бьет Криса по плечу, и шипит:

\- Ты сказал «пока»? 

\- А нельзя отменить рейс?

Он не хочет, чтобы они уезжали. У Чанёля на лице широка улыбка, а в глазах вселенская тоска. Он жмется к Крису, а потом сам же отпихивает его, чтобы крепко обнять Кая, потом – Кенсу. Он дергает их за щеки, и говорит:

\- Не задерживайтесь там надолго. 

Смеется слишком раскатисто.

\- И привезите нам подарки. 

Когда они проходят регистрацию, мелодичный женский голос вещает сперва на корейском, а потом на английском, что посадка будет завершена через несколько минут, Чанёль стоит на месте и смотрит как они скрываются из виду. 

Кенсу снова скручивает нестерпимая боль. Ложь. Он терпит, сжимает зубы, и старается не обращать внимания на спазмы в желудке и режущую боль в боку.

Они попадают в Галерею Адельсона на третий день своего путешествия. Погода в Нью-Йорке отвратная – постоянно льет дождь, а на шее у Кенсу вертится Canon, он сам кутается в такой же, как у Кая шарф.  
Они долго разглядывают выставку, посвященную юбилею Мэрри Массат. Здесь картины из частных коллекций. Каждая – частичка ушедшего века, прошедших дней. Частичка Мэрри. Она сама. 

Кенсу фотографирует с разрешения охранника. Ему жутко неуютно под пристальным взглядом камер слежения, но он продолжает. Щелк. Щелк. 

Им нужны отличные снимки. 

Каю быстро надоедает. Он стоит у входа, топчется на месте, и стряхивает капли дождя с волос. Они падают на паркетный пол, белые стены. В его руках – зонт, и он ненавязчиво торопит Кенсу, тоскливо оглядываясь на крыльцо.  
Доснимав, Кенсу поспешно засовывает камеру в сумку, и спешит за Каем. 

На следующий день, когда погода становится еще хуже, они снова идут в галерею. Кенсу забыл там свой шарф и перчатки. А еще – он вспомнил, что хотел узнать, в чьей коллекции сейчас «Чай». 

На заметку: «Чай» - это картина. 

Пока Кай кутается в бежевое пальто, и дожидается Кенсу на крыльце, До пересекает зал, и мечется, в поисках администратора. У него на плече – рюкзак в полоску «Reebok» и шнурки на конверсах намокли. На улице уже не дождь – ливень. 

Он не знает, что в Галерее Адельсона сейчас карманник. Вор, мелочный, не знающий ни черта о художниках-импрессионистах. Он не может предугадать того, что этот самый воришка, который ежедневно вливает в себя колу из автоматов, попытается отобрать фотоаппарат. Кенсу не экстрасенс. У него ужасная интуиция. 

Кай мечется в жару всю ночь. Кенсу готов выдрать все волосы из своей шевелюры, но вместо этого он носится по комнате, то и дело меняя полотенца на лбу Кая, и засыпает на полу у кровати младшего.

Чонина сбивает с ног мужчина, вываливающийся из дверей галереи. Он слегка дезориентирован, но каким-то образом подмечает сумку. Фиолетовую сумку, в которой хранится камера, подаренная им самим Кенсу на день рождения. Он бледнеет, и вбегает в галерею.  
Время близится к закрытию. На улице бушует погода, но Чонину плевать. Он склоняется к Кенсу, слова застревают в горле и он лишь рвано дышит. 

Его футболка в крови. Забредший швейцар с той самой фиолетовой сумкой в руках, его, кажется, зовут Шелдон, звонит в скорую.  
На линии занято.  
Кенсу слишком бледный.

К счастью, здесь есть аптечка, и решено перенести раненого в служебные помещения. 

Царапина, скоро заживет. Констатирует один из служащих, обматывая бинтами бок Кенсу. Цепляя липкий пластырь. Подавая стакан с водой и таблетку обезболивающего.

Все пройдет. Будет хорошо.

Когда дверь распахивается, и ударяется о стенку, перед ними: Каем, лежащим на мягком диванчике Кенсу, Шелдоном все еще сжимающим в руках сумку с камерой и набирающим скорую, перед ними предстает Джил. Бледнее Кенсу на несколько тонов, она дрожащим голосом говорит, что им нужно взглянуть на это. 

Хорошая новость: дождь прекратился.

Плохая: валит снег. 

Крупные хлопья снега падают с неба, будто жителям Поднебесной взбрело в голову вытряхнуть весь пух из перин. Снег не думает заканчиваться, и на улице почти никого нет. Прошло каких-то полтора часа, но они заперты в Галерее Адельсона, где экспозиция Мэрри Массат должна продлиться до следующей недели. 

Кенсу кажется, что из него вытащили внутренности, и вернули на место, как следует прополоскав в хлорке. Он не может сомкнуть глаз и все время цепляется за Чонина. 

Царапина, скоро заживет. И ведь, правда, если бы не неделя в замкнутом пространстве, без надлежащего ухода, с увеличивающимся с каждой минутой стрессом – все было бы хорошо.  
Только, «хорошо» быть не может, не в случае с Кенсу. 

Огонь в костре сжирает произведения искусства, огонь в Кенсу – сжигает его самого. Кенсу устал. Правда, устал. Настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Он обхватывает теплое запястье Чонина, улыбается слегка подрагивающей улыбкой, и рассказывает сказки, прочитанные в детстве, услышанные почти в младенчестве.

«Температурное дно» - это такая штука, падение температуры -100 по Цельсию, нужно просто переждать, максимально утеплившись. Их обязательно спасут – Кенсу верит в это, так же, как и в то, что с Чанелем и Крисом все в порядке. 

Он прижимается к Каю, и старается подавить стон – просто сжимать зубы уже не выходит. Чонин спит, положив голову на плечи старшего, и его ресницы слегка подрагивают. Кенсу прикасается к запястью Чонина, и вдыхает его запах, он уверен, в последний раз.

Их обязательно найдут, но пока Кенсу может себе позволить прикоснуться к щеке Чонина сухими губами. Он ведь пессимист – и склонен верить в более реалистичный исход.

Он вдыхает аромат Чонина и закрывает глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.07 Кай/D.O. Кроссовер с фильмом "Послезавтра"  
> обложка - http://cs308620.vk.me/v308620488/4b0f/KtSKspuhvjE.jpg  
> март, 2013


End file.
